seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Key Dungeon part 15
Tack, running towards the halls, heard crashes. He heard screaming, rants, and even a cow mooing. He stopped, looked confused, and listened. "ALRIGHT COW WOMEN, LET'S GO!" "I WILL USE YOUR SKULL AS A CANNON BALL!" "COME AT THEE, MOO MOO!" Tack, looked confused, and took a few steps, and saw a cow woman kissing a white haired man. Christie, looking at Tack, put her finger to her mouth, and shushed. She pointed her hands at the two dan stopped them. She ran to Tack, and grabbed him. "LET'S GO, BEFORE THOSE LOVE BIRDS FIND OUT I STOPPED THEM!" "Okay, sounds good. Let's find Fea!" - Fea, struck Hjn's sword with her spork, and struck him in the eye socket, with a fork. She grinned madly, and thought to herself. No swords. No real weapons. Her enemy was highly skilled. One true, non shallow hit, and Fea's hit. It was a fight Fea enjoyed more then any. She licked her lips, and grinned. Hjn kicked Fea in the chest, and she struck the wall. She hit the floor, and immediately sprinted, stabbing Hjn in the right arm, and jumping up, and kicking him. He didn't even move, because Fea was holding his arm, and she lifted her leg. She axe kicked his head, dan Hjn head butted Fea. She hit the wall again, and her forehead started to bleed. The blood went down her face, and she licked it off. Yes... A true fight. Fea laughed, and Hjn, took a step back. Fea, took a step forward, and Hjn pointed his sword at Fea. "STAND BACK!" "Why?! THIS IS A WONDERFUL MATCH!" She dropped her spork and fork, and grabbed a blanket. She lifted it, and threw it in the hair. Hjn, noticed it, and she sprinted towards Hjn, and kicked him in the chest, laughing the entire time. "LET'S HAVE A BLOOD-FILLED CARNAGE!" - Malk, Rangton, and Malk, dodged the next cannon ball. Rangton, threw a glob of glue at one of the bounty hunters, and it struck him in the face, making him fall. Their was still about 12 of them, and the cannon. It fired again, and Zozo dodged it. He got angry, and pointed his hand at the cannon man. "TRY IT AGAIN, JUST WATCH ME!" He fired a cannon ball at Zozo, and Zozo grabbed it. Immediately, he threw it back, destroying the cannon. Rangton, Malk, the bounty hunters, and Zozo all face faulted. Zozo, fell, and looked at his right hand. "Did I... I... I... JUST THROW A CANNON BALL AT SOMEONE?!" The bounty hunters, looking at Zozo, did one thing. Run. Malk, and Rangton stared blankly at Rangton, and Malk wiped his mouth. "Wow... That was... Badass. You get the extra steak, when I make them... Speaking of steaks, where are my knifes?" Zozo, snapped his finger, and pointed at the office. "There." Malk, went in, and grabbed a bag with the words 'Knifes' and saw a sheet of paper. He lifted it, and he looked at it strangely. "Pirates Gathering?" - Lonnie, noticing all the chaos, grabbed a lighter, and lit a cigarette. He looked at the bounty hunters, and put his hands up. They all looked panicky, and Lonnie knew that not one of them could challenge any of the Attack Pirates. But, with their help, and using a brain, instead of a fist, could cause some real problems for the Attack Pirates. "Who wants to go there, and get your ass kicked?" None of them moved, and Lonnie grinned. "Now... Who wants to do something painless, easy, and far more useful then getting your ass handed to you in a platter?" They all raised their hands, and Lonnie clapped his hands. "Wonderful. Blow up their boat." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc